An existing electrical connector includes an insulating body and multiple terminals received in the insulating body. Each of the terminals includes a base and an elastic arm bent upward and extending from the base. A contact portion bends and extends from the elastic arm, and is used for contacting a chip module. A soldering portion extends downward from the base, and is used for being soldered to a circuit board. When the electrical connector and the chip module are mated, the chip module presses against the contact portion downward, such that the contact portion elastically urges against the chip module, thereby forming electrical connection.
However, current electronic products are being developed in a direction of miniaturization, high speed and high frequency, and therefore the entire size of the terminals is increasingly smaller, and a distance between adjacent terminals is also increasingly smaller. When adjusting characteristic impedance of the terminals is required to perform impedance matching, because of limitation of the entire size of the terminals and the distance between the adjacent terminals, it is very difficult to adjust the characteristic impedance of the terminals by adjusting the shape and size of the terminals and adjusting the distance between the adjacent terminals. Accordingly, it is very difficult to adjust the characteristic impedance of the terminals, thereby affecting high frequency performance of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.